


Reunion

by Kellyscams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick reunion scene between Steve and Bucky after the events of the Winter Soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

The weather is beginning to change. Cool autumn fingers stretch across the city. It’ll be dark soon, and much colder. They’re at the park, just sitting and waiting. 

"Do you really think he’ll come back?" Steve wonders, lowering the newspaper he wasn’t really reading anyway.

Sam takes a sip of his coffee and shrugs his right shoulder. “Hard to say, Steve. It’s been three days of the same routine. And he still gets erratic sometimes.” He sucks in a deep breath and pats Steve on the back. “Even if he doesn’t show today, we’ll find him again. It’s not the first time he’s shaken us off his trail.”

Neither of them say what the other is thinking. That they’d lost sight of him because he wanted it that way—he noticed them and ran off again. Silence resumes between them and the sun keeps getting lower. No matter how hard Steve wishes the days would last longer, and the weather would stay warm, it just won’t listen. Steve doesn’t want him sleeping outside in the dark and cold, all alone—still. 

The skies are swirling with that last touch of pink and gold off in the distance, and growing grayer with each breath they take. Steve is just about to call it a day—his heart low and heavy—when Sam nudges him. At first, Steve mistakes the gesture as the cue that it is, indeed, time to call it quits for the day. But Sam isn’t looking at him. His gaze is fixed somewhere in the distance, and before Steve and follow it for himself, Sam lifts his finger slightly to point. 

There, hidden within the dark shadows of trees and bushes, is Bucky. And he’s not just there. He’s there and staring right at them. Even from a distance it’s clear that he’s disheveled and wary, covered in dirt, hair in all disarray. Steve is about to jump up and sprint over to him, but thinks better of it. He’s not sure what to do. Obviously neither is Sam, since he gives no words of comfort or advice, something Steve only now realizes he’s come to rely and depend on. 

"Should I…?" But he can’t finish his question.   
Sam gives a slight shrug and stretches his lips. “It’s worth a shot, man. You might not get another like this.”

Swallowing the hard lump that’s coalesced in his throat, Steve cautiously gets up and paces himself to the trees. Sam stays back, but Steve and feel his eyes on him, watching him protectively. It takes quite a few very measured steps, but he finally reaches him. Steve makes sure to keep a few feet between them, especially when he notices just how he tensed even more when he got nearer. 

Bucky lowered his eyes when Steve was close, lifting and dropping them as they stand there in silence.

"Hey, Buck," Steve finally greets, attempting to keep his voice strong and only partly succeeding.   
Bucky shifts and takes one step back. It takes a lot longer than any normal social interaction, but he finally sucks in a hard breath and says something.   
"Steve, right?"   
Though his voice is low and hoarse, Steve can’t help but smile slightly when he nods.   
"That’s right. Do you remember…?"  
He shakes his head, his eyes wandering around the perimeter as if calculating how he can both protect himself and run away at the same time.   
"I don’t…I mean…I don’t know what I remember. But…" He looks angry, his jaw smashing together. "But Steve feels…right.”  
"You did save my life that day."

Steve can’t tell if that comforted or angered him more, since his eyes narrow, but his fists unclench. Without thinking, Steve moves in to hug him. He wanted only to assure him that he was there for him even though Sam warned him about all the different symptoms they might encounter if they ever found him. 

Bucky’s entire body goes rigid and his stance is immediately defensive. Glancing over his shoulder, Steve holds his palm out to Sam, who jumped up at the first sight of any aggression. When he looks back at Bucky, his expression seems torn. It’s like he’s afraid and infuriated by the attempted hug, yet also desperately in need of human contact—he’s starved for the affection he’s not sure he can remember or not. 

They fall silent again, until Bucky trembles and runs his fingers through his hair. 

"You’re still with me till the end of the line?"  
Steve understands, at least he thinks he does. ‘Help me’, Bucky is trying to say. ‘Please, help me.’  
"Till the end of the line, pal."


End file.
